wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Fern
Fern is a MudWing scientist, quite a rare sight. She tends to study the natural elements, but is quite flexible in her studies. She willingly removed her claws to be replaced by metal ones. She lives in a MudWing village, but spends quite a while doing field studies. Appearance Fern is rather small in stature for a MudWing and is rather weak too. Her top scales are a medium-dark brown and her underbelly in a dull amber. Fern's eyes are a deep black like the rest of her tribes. Her metal claws are slightly wonky when she moved and are covered by gears to keep them flexible, making them look quite steampunk-ish. It doesn't help that she wears goggles sometimes. In Fallout, her metal talons broke, leaving her with clawless talons, nearly useless for fighting. A splinter of Albatross's Pearl is wedged in her talon, and is near-impossible to remove, the pearl splinter itself only being able to be destroyed by a force great enough it would take off Fern's hand. Luckily, without it's master, the pearl is useless. Personality Fern is quite reserved and shy about her work around her fellow MudWings, as most of them don't understand what she does. She is very smart and kind though, if she does open up a bit. However, she does sometimes take risks as she is rarely afraid near her fellow scientists, no matter the tribe replaced her own claws not knowing if the new ones would even work. Fern can be brash, following her emotions if they are strong enough, yet will deny she does to maintain a professional image. This denial of emotional distress leads her to bottle up her deepest emotions. Fallout: Following her haunting by Albatross, Fern has started to go off the deep end. She stays up late, mixing up remedies that she knows they will never need and studying about minerals and plants simply to keep herself from sleeping. She sees hallucinations, and even feels burning pain when near a site of animus power. Even with Albatross's Pearl gone forever, the splinter of pearl in her talon serves a painful reminder, and her nightmares will last a lifetime. In the Fallout Series Fern, while running from a group of raiders she had angered while at the Skywing capital, ran into the group of Emeralda, Kraken, Rust, Rue, Crevasse and Ghast. She was hiding a mysterious object from them, concerned they would steal it, when she was called to take care of a medical problem. However, unknown to her, the pearl was the legendary Pearl of Albatross, a mystical object of great power and temptation. While she was under more and more stress form the piling injuries, the pearl took the time to panic her away to a supposedly "safe" haven, the sea. The ghost of Albatross, bony and ghastly, tried to kill her, mistaking her for an animus. Fern managed to escape alive, but doomed with cursed visions, getting worse and worse. After arriving at the city, and after a particular meeting, the bar burned down, reducing Fern's metal talons to a slagging heap and melting away some of her scales. She was happy to see Kraken alive after she escaped, and contuined on with the group. Now, sometime after the earthquake, she awaits the return of the group, afraid for their lives. They returned and left, going to the tower, where Albatross returned to kill them. Fern finally broke the pearl, sustaining great wounds from the fight, and is still recovering. D͝o ͙̭͔̮̼͎̀y̭̦͍̹̙͉o̭ṵ͇͖̼̘̲̳ ͏̠̠̹̻t̵̙͓̻̮h̸i̡̞͎͙n̴͚͓͇̥͔̟͈k̵͍͙̝͕̼ ̗͔̭͈͖͔́ͅḁ̼̻̞̗̖͚ ̨̥n̺͉í͚̬̻g̴̥̗̱̜̘h͏̗̩͉tm̵͔̠a̜̩̹r̵͉e̴͇̼̦̜͇ ̸̪d̟i̼̟̯͉͈ͅs̟̳͍̖ap̷̗̻̫̗͙͚̬p͓ḙ̛a̜̤͖͈̬̩͞r̝̘͕̭̠͘ͅş̭͇ ̞̙͇͓̩̥i̺̠͔̫̖̗ń͕͙̞̤ ̨̜̖͓à͚̲̦̦̩̻ ͚͈͉͎̩̤͖n͇̙i͕̬̯gh̳̮̯̱̞̜́t̬͔̲͖̰?̣̠͙̦̲̀ ̼D͔͕̝̮͎͖o̵̦̮ ̯̹̲͚̠̻̭y̩̬̪̙̬̘o̗͔ù̗̭̰̗̩̭͓ ̜t̠̪̠́ḩ̘̥̲̠̰̼͓i̘n̺̰̝̲̭̫̥͝k̝͢ i̷n̵̺͙t̶̩͓̭̥̙e̶̥̹̳ͅl͉̺̭̮̳͚l̺͓̭̘e͓̟͓̣͕c̙̦t͎̯̤̻ ̗c͖͕͝o҉̝m̸̥̟ęs͚̮̫̮̞ ̢w̠̘̜͔̻̝i̫̱̝̻͚͙t̵̰h̵̞o͘u̩͓̰̺͜t ̶̖̦̳̦̙͚̗m̸̮̣̝͉̹a̟̳d͈̤͚̥͍̳n̩͖̗̺e̺̺͉̫̗͠s̞͎̲s̜̥̞̀?͕ ̗̬͙̼͘P͏̼̤͔̣̟̜ͅẹ̴̣̲̹̗̝ŗ̬̮͈̩̠h̤̯͓͖͎̝a҉͕͈̥̠p̼̘̦s̺̤̯͖̹̘ y͏͕̲̱̦oú͔̲͉͇̞ d͙̯̟͙̹o͕̗͓̫ͅ,̰ ̴̖̦͖̤͔͕̬b̟̜̗̯̝̭̰́u̗̭̟̳t҉̝͍̙͚̙ ̶I̵̬̲ ͉̩͝w̱̦͙̝̰o̷̹ùl̦͚̝̝̘̞d̲ ͙say͙̹̬ ̼n̺̫̖o̗̟̳͖̳̬t̛.̢ Category:MudWings Category:Females Category:Content (RimeTheIcewing) Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Characters